The First Kiss
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Ron never left. After doing all he could to make up for his words to Hermione, they finally share something that was worth the wait. Takes place during Deathly Hallows Part 1.


**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Harry Potter one-shot, so I hope you guys like it! Please REVIEW to let me know what you guys think! (:**

It was as if the fury and tension from moments earlier had suddenly evaporated as Hermione snatched the hocrux from around Ron's neck. It happened in an instant; the fiery venom in his eyes and the slur of hate coming from his mouth, completely gone.

Ron stared back at his friends and instantly felt sick to his stomach. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes and the look of pain was clearly visible on Harry's face. What did that necklace do to him?  
He took a step forward and reached out for Hermione, but she quickly jerked back in response. She gave him a look of pity before scurrying into the tent, along with the hocrux. It was just Ron and Harry, and Ron knew that he had a lot of apologizing to do.

"Look, Harry... I didn't mean what I said about your family. I...I don't know what the bloody hell came over me. I truly am sorry," Ron pleaded, his eyes full of remorse. It pained him at the fact that he had hurt his closest friend, and he hoped that Harry would find some way to forgive him.

Ron studied Harry's face and noticed that the hard glare that he wore began to soften up.

"Very well then. We're in this together, so it's just best to move forward and put this disagreement in the past," Harry responded, thinking logically. There was no use to holding a grudge over Ron's head when they also had so much more important issues at hand.

"Thank you, Harry. This means a lot," Ron admitted, still feeling awful for his words. Harry nodded and took a seat on the smooth ground.

"I'll give you some time to go patch things up with Hermione," Harry said, nodding his head toward the tent. Ron sighed heavily.

"Wish me luck," Ron whispered nervously. He knew how tough it would be to patch things up with Hermione Granger. He spent numerous times of their friendship mending the pieces together, whether they had a small argument, or a big one. One thing he knew for sure was that she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

Harry gave him a small smile, which Ron greatly returned. He made his way slowly into the tent, noticing Hermione sitting off in the corner. She had her knees hugged against her chest with her arms wrapped around her ankles. Her head was rested on top of her knees as she whimpered lightly. The sight broke Ron's heart. He stopped in front of her and cautiously took a seat beside her, listening as she stopped her muffled sobs.

"What do you want?" Hermione cried, her face still hidden by her knees.

"I'm sorry," Ron said softly. Hermione lifted her head up with the angriest, most agitated expression on her face. The tears freely falling down her cheeks and the way her eyes were puffy and red truly scared Ron. He wasn't used to seeing her like that.

"That's it? You're _sorry_? God, save it, Ron," Hermione muttered, standing to her feet. Ron was confused. He had barely said anything personally hurtful to Hermione, so he didn't understand why she was acting the way that she was. He stood to his feet as well as Hermione made her way toward the exit of the tent.

"You know, I think you're overreacting!" Ron called after her, stopping her in her tracks. "Harry can forgive me, why can't you?"

"This isn't just about you, Ronald!" Hermione snapped, twisting around to face him with undeniable rage. "You're not the only one who misses your family! You're not the only one who had to go out of their way just to make sure your loved ones would be okay! You're not the only one going through this! How dare you even think that for a second?"

By now, the sobs had picked up again and her knees were growing weak, ready to give out at any second. There were no words to describe how much Hermione missed her parents, and to never be claimed to them again was just as horrible as them getting killed.

To hear Ron scold Harry for his parents death, even under the trap of the hocrux, sent a bullet right through her. Even though Harry was doing good not to show it, his pain mirrored Hermione's pain in so many way, if not more.

There was a long silence as Hermione and Ron continued to stare at each other, letting their eyes do the talking. He stared at her so apologetically, finally realizing why so many emotions were going through her. He just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her to try to ease the pain, if only for a while.

She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and let her eyes wander to the ground. Truthfully, there was nothing that Ron could say to make this situation any better. Everything she said was true, even though he painfully didn't want it to be.

So, he went off of his first instinct and made his way over to her in slow strides. Her eyes wandered to him confusedly as he stood before her, looking down at her with those blueish green eyes that she adored so much. Her crying had stopped and was now replaced with an erratic heartbeat, studying Ron's face for an emotion.

He inched his hands up to her face and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her cheek that clung there by her tears. She looked into his eyes curiously, and noticed the glint of desire in his eyes. It made butterflies swarm her stomach to no end.

Ron inched his face closer to Hermione's, but remained looking intently into her eyes. She was too nervous to move a bone in her body. Ron paused just before their lips were about to touch, and silently asked her for permission with his eyes. Hesitantly, she gave a slight nod with her head, and he gradually closed the space between them.

The kiss was mild, as if their lips had barely touched, yet so many feelings had accelerated from it. As Ron began to draw his face away, Hermione gripped the sides of his head and firmly brought their lips back together. It felt so good, so insanely good, that Ron's mind began to go fuzzy.

He got lost in the feel of Hermione's warm lips over his, and he allowed his mind to shut down. It wasn't anything like kissing Lavender; not even close. Kissing Hermione fueled sparks inside of him, sparks that left him feeling that warm ache in his chest.

Sparks that wanted him to feel nothing but Hermione's lips dancing over his, and her pounding heartbeat up against his chest. He held onto her waist, deepening the kiss and making it more brisk. He brushed his tongue against her lower lip,, and was granted entrance into her savoring mouth as she parted her lips.

Their tongues swirled around each other, the feeling so familiar, yet intoxicating. Being so lost in their moment, they hadn't noticed when Harry had trotted back inside. Hermione sighed in ecstasy, rewarding a low grunt from Ron. Harry cleared his throat, instantly breaking them apart. They both turned to Harry with rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get an early start tomorrow. It's probably best if we head off to bed now," Harry said, giving the two a look that they couldn't exactly read. It became clear to them when Harry smirked at the end, that he very much approved of what just happened seconds earlier. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"O-of course. Off to bed, Ronald!" Hermione said, facing him briefly. She gave him a small smile before crossing over to the bed on the other side of the tent. Harry walked past Ron, patting his back with a smirk.

Ron felt his lips with his fingers, making sure that he still had a sense of her lips moving over his. It all still felt so magical.

As he went over and claimed the bottom bunk and Harry claimed the top, he knew it would be a sleepless night.

…

Ron sat at the opening of the tent, staring out at the bright stars reflecting down on him. He couldn't help the light smile that he had on his face, the happiest of thoughts preoccupying his mind.

He held the heavy blanket against him and sighed tiredly, watching the dark clouds ghost past the moon. It wasn't until he felt someone sit down beside him that brought him to reality.

He looked over and was awarded to see Hermione's face. He smiled as she grabbed some of his blanket and snuggled it against her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head lightly and Ron nodded. "Neither could I."

"I hope Harry wakes up soon so that we can get this thing over with," Hermione sighed, looking out into the stars. Ron studied her face carefully, noting that no matter how hard and fierce she came off, there was a soft, subtle side to her that was thoroughly visible at this moment.

"You know, when you take the time to really look at something, you notice how beautiful it truly is," Hermione whispered, her eyes focused on the hypnotizing stars above. Ron's eyes were still fixed on her, the smile never leaving his face.

"You are so right," Ron breathed, catching her attention. Hermione looked into his eyes, and knew that he was speaking about her. Her eyes shined in the darkness, the only light provided by the stars.

Hermione scooted impossibly close to Ron and took his hand in hers contently. He tilted his head and inched his face to Hermione's, engulfing her in a slow, deep kiss. He wanted to focus on nothing but the feel of her lips and how happy it made him to get away from the world and enjoy this moment with the girl that he's wanted for so long.

**Author's Note: Review's? :D**


End file.
